Team Holy:The Honor of the Foxes Village
by barrelroll
Summary: It's the story of the Team Holy,created by the Own Characters Thun,Ming and Goldense and their friends.It can make you laugh.Spagonia is from SEGA.
1. The Start of the Flashback

Interviewer:So,Thun the Fox...Would you wonder of talking about your story?  
*A red fox,wearing a red and yellow jacket with a Ring symbol with a orange tank top behind it,red pants with two yellow stripes in its's legs and a white bandana sitting on a sofa looked to the interviewer and said*  
Thun:...You're not asking this to me,are you?

Interviewer:*facepalm*  
Thun:Oh,Sorry.I was just...dreaming awake.  
Interviewer:I do believe ,at least,I think I do.  
Thun:Well...My story is not real different from the other stories everybody at the streets know.  
Interviewer:Well,then...Could you tell us the whole story?  
Thun:I know I will lie somehow parts of the story but...OK!You may get the idea of the story when I tell it,even if it's not OK.  
Interviewer:OK, can start.  
Thun:Well,It all started some years ago.  
*Flashback Starts*  
Elder Elemental Defense Master:That may be it...Ming may be the Elemental Official Member of the family.  
Thun:I DON'T BELIEVE IT!WHY HER?  
*Thun apoints to a Red Fox,using a red dress with some yellow stars on it,using some red pants behind the dress,it was his older sister,Ming*  
Ming:What can I say?They choosed me because I'm cuter than you.  
Thun:Grrrr....I'LL KILL YOU!  
*Thun tries running in his sister direction,but he is holded by a yellow fox,using a black shirt,with a yellow tanktop on it and black shorts,his younger brother,Goldense*  
Goldense:HOLD ON,THUN!Maybe there is something better for you in your day,you'll be glad for regreting this!  
Thun:Yeah,you're right.  
*Goldense frees his brother*

Goldense:Good.^_^

Thun:BUT THAT'S ONLY ANOTHER DAY. _ *Thun runs in Ming's direction and tries to knock her out with a strong punch but Ming counter the punch with a strong kick in his head*  
Thun:Woah.x_x *Thun falls in the white floor,knocked out*  
*Some hours after*  
*Thun is at a bed with a bag of ice cubs on his head when a black racoon with a blue hat, a blue t-shirt with a gold medal on his torso,navy blue pants and black shoes appears at Thun's room,it was his friend,Riggy*  
Thun:Whoa...Who's there?Oh...It's just you,Riggy.  
Riggy:Yeah,I know what happened at the Elemental Defense Organization.  
Thun:Oh, don't know how I'm feeling.  
Riggy:Extremely sad?  
Thun:Yeah,Exactly.  
Riggy:Why don't you get a hobby?  
Thun:What kind of?  
Riggy:I would say job,but you're a little younger to.  
Thun:Well,maybe I could do some climbing,since there are a lot of mountains at the region.  
Riggy:Well,you would waste energy in a hobby or trying to kill your sister,so.  
Thun:WAIT?How do you know it was her?  
Riggy:She told me.  
Thun:Ming,I would love to say I hate you so much now...But,now she is at a restaurant in a party to celebrate her "all-lifeline needed victory".  
Riggy:Well,she was the best student in the Training School,a kind fox and you...well.  
Thun:Riggy,you're not helping...  
Riggy:OK,What do you want?

Thun:Well,you could tell me what hobby I should have.  
Riggy:Well,You could try be that kind of person that goes out on adventures.  
Thun:Nah...But there will be no way to train like that.  
*Thun appoints to the bag of ice cubs on his head,when another red fox appears in the room using a purple jacket,with a purple blouse behind it,some purple gloves,a big purple hat with a inscription saying "Guardian of Life" on it,purple pants and black shoes,it was Godess,a friend of Thun,Riggy and the anothers*  
Godess:Sorry about don't knocking but,there was anybody downstairs.  
Thun:No problem,they are at Ming's Acceptation looks more like they are at my Failure party.  
Godess:Oh,yeah,I knew that.I also knew that you would stay at home since you doesn't like parties to celebrate your fail.  
Thun:WELL,NOBODY DOES!

Godess:Geez,calm down,buddy!I have some interesting thing for you.  
Thun:WHAT?

Godess:If you don't calm down,I won't tell you.  
Thun:OK.I'll calm down.  
about that thing.  
Riggy:Yeah,that thing.  
Godess:The Elemental Power Army sended messages to a group of officials to create exploration teams at the near areas of our calm village to seek the famous treasures that our continent has.  
Thun:What continent we live,by the way?  
Godess:And you're still asking why you didn't passed to the text?Everybody knows that we live in Spagonia.  
Thun:Yeah,you're right.e-e

Godess:Well,then.I think,we have a big group of fighters we about creating our exploration team and be famous?  
Riggy:BUT,you're not thinking on the Withdraws.  
Godess:What kind of?  
Thun:My parents won't help us,they are too busy working as elemental defensors,as Ming will be soon.  
Riggy:Goldense is too young to help,and we all know he is worthless in battle.  
Godess:I'm sure you're being negativist about it.*But...After talking with the candidates*  
Godess:Well,Thun's parents said they couldn't enter the team because they are busy,Ming,by the way,said that too.  
Thun:And Goldense?  
Godess:When I asked,he ran away.  
Riggy:Whatever...We have a good team,you,me and Thun.  
Godess:But first,we must register our team at the Elemental Search Teams.  
Thun:OK,Then.  
Riggy:Let's go!  
*The three "heroes"(for an absance of a better word) go on to a life full of adventures*


	2. It is Oficial! Team Holy is On!

Elemental Searching Registrer:So,your team is going to be of only three fighters?  
Thun:Yeah,I think it will be only that,miss...miss...how can I call you?  
Elemental Searching Registrer:Well,you can call me Lizzy.  
Thun:Well,Lizzy,we don't have more en.  
Ming:HEY!HOLD ON A SEC!  
*Ming appeared running in the direction of Thun,Riggy and Godess,that were going to create the exploration team planned some days before*  
Ming:Can I enter it too?  
Thun:Well,I think we.  
Godess:Yes,you can ,please,put Ming in our team members,right?  
Thun:But I thought.  
Godess:I had the idea,so the team is mine.  
Thun:OK.e_e

Ming:You can get out,Goldy.

*Goldense came out from his hideout behind of a tree and came in the direction of Ming*  
Goldense:Hi,guys!  
Ming:Goldense came with me to enter in the team.  
Goldense:Yeah,I think.

Lizzy:You don't need to say anything.I already putted Goldense at the list now,you need a team name.  
Thun:How about Team Thunderbolts?  
Lizzy:They already tooked this team name.  
Goldense:But...How about Team Holy?  
Lizzy:OK,Team will be your name.  
Thun:Well,thanks.  
Lizzy:But,Can I ask you a favor?  
Thun:What?  
Lizzy:My sister,Witchy,have tried so many times to enter in an exploration team...could you add her in your team?  
Goldense:Where she is?  
Lizzy:Over there.*appoints to a purple fox with school clothers reading a book in a sofa with other foxes waiting for something or watching TV*  
Goldense:wa-ha-hay!  
Lizzy:Hey,hold on, sister is the treasure of the family.  
Thun:We take care of that, here that me and Riggy make sure everything goes OK.  
*Thun and Riggy goes near the sofa and start talking with Witchy*  
Thun:So...You're Witchy,Lizzy's sister,right?  
Witchy:Let me guess...Sis' asked if you could do a favor for her and put me in your team,right?  
Thun:Well,If you don't want to enter,them.  
Witchy:WAIT!I want to enter too dream is to enter in a team of exploration.  
*Witchy gets up and goes near her sister with Thun and Riggy*  
Thun:Well,job's the done,I think the team is already full and.  
?????:Oh my gosh!So we've met again,huh,Thun?  
Thun:Huh,who?  
*Thun turns and see a black fox using a pink dress,with some bird plums,a little purse with a lot of brilliant decoration,high jump sandals and a beautiful black bow on her head,it was Jeena,  
a friend that studied with Thun in the same school he studied,even if she wasn't able to be an Elemental Protector,she used to show her abilities to be pretty,inteligent and funny and to have everybody as her friend,wait WHAT THE*  
*Flashback stops a little*  
Thun:Who made me say that?*Jeena was hided behind of Thun's sofa laughing*  
Jeena:*whisper*I love you too*  
Thun:Whatever...*facepalm*Let's go on with the story!  
*Flashback returns*  
Jeena:So,what are you doing that you didn't told your own girlfriend about it?  
Thun:STOP WITH THAT!You know I'm not your boyfriend!  
Ming:We are going to make an exploration team,do you want to enter on it?  
Jeena:OF COURSE,I do.I know a lot about exploration.  
Thun:Humpf...This is not going to go well.  
Riggy:Stop being pessimist,Thun!  
Goldense:Yeah,you can add Jeena to our team,miss.  
Lizzy:OK,Everything is sure my sister doesn't get hurt,right?  
Goldense:No problem,We'll take care of her as we would take care of a pearl!  
Witchy:Stop with that.I can go well.  
*So Team Holy went out of the administration building making sure they would have a good full life of adventures but only after two questions*  
Riggy:Hey,Goldense.  
Goldense:Why did you suggested Team Holy?  
Witchy:Because the nickname of the Elemental Forces is Holy Force,Right?  
Goldense:Yes,we can say is that.  
Thun:Oh,NO!I ALMOST FORGOT!  
Ming:What?  
Thun:I needed to ask.  
Goldense:Don't worry Thun,I already asked then when Ming took me here.  
Thun:Really?  
Goldense:Yes,they said they liked the idea of seeing me,you and Ming working together in something,so they approved our enter in the exploration team.  
Thun:Well,so,from here,we'll be called Team Holy!And we will find every treasure of the region.

All the other members from Team Holy:o-o

Thun:Or just do our job,right?

Team Holy together:YEAH!  
*And here the story begins,Team Holy from here to the heavens or the longer as possible*


	3. Destiny or Luck? The Future is the Key

*A New Day comes and the Heroes now are at the Future Teller Home*  
Thun:*knocks the door*Miss Future Teller?Please help us!  
*A Blue Fox with A Yellow Dress open the door still asleep*  
Future Teller:What do you want?  
Thun:We need your services of Future Telling to determinate our next mission.  
Jeena:Uh...Hi,M.F.T.  
Future Teller:Hi,Jeena,what do you want?  
Goldense:Hold on,you knew her?  
Jeena:I told you about her,it's obvious that I knew her told me about my true love.  
*Goldense looks to Riggy and makes a signal of Fail*  
Future Teller:Well,what you need from me,anyways?  
Godess:We need information of where we can find a better don't lie,Lt. Godess here,you'll talk with OFFICIALS!

Witchy:Hold on,Godess,it's not that important to do that kind of apresentation.  
Godess:Yeah,you're right...Please?  
Future Teller:Since Jeena is an old customer of my services,I think I can tell you,but you need to enter.  
*Team Holy enters the house of the Future Teller and see a strange living room,with a lot of photos of sky and planets*  
Godess:Wow...you're really...ON...those things,right?  
Jeena:Well,can you go with the future-telling?  
Thun:Yes,we need that information fast.  
Future Teller:Well,you'll find a treasure at the Toeless Forest,to the ...  
Witchy:But...?  
Future Teller:You'll need some power that only a few of you have,and most of you will earn in the way to the treasure.  
Jeena:The power of love?*looks to Thun*  
Thun:Don't you mean the power of fighting?  
Future Teller:Some abilities...Godess,Witchy and Jeena already have them,I sense you three,well,you seem to have it to.  
Riggy:What,us?Are you kidding?We practice it twice a week!  
Future Teller:A Special Power,you seem to know,but you forgot it on your past lifes.  
Thun:O...K...So,we need to go to the Toeless Forest,right?  
Jeena:Of course,haven't you heard her?  
Witchy:He heard,but I don't remember that "special power" thing.  
Riggy:Well,then,what are we waiting?  
*Team Holy goes except for one person*  
Jeena:So...When will he love me?  
Future Teller:Near,I to use the chances in the Toeless Forest.  
Thun:*yells at the door*CAN'T YOU GO ON?

Jeena:OK...*Goes out*  
*So after picking some backpacks with food and water,Team Holy goes on their first exploration in the Toeless Forest,a Forest with some little rivers,trees of apples and some animals lost*  
Jeena:Don't you think this is...  
Thun:Can't you stop with that for a sec?You already said that ten times.e_e

Witchy:shouldn't we stop walking?  
Riggy:Yeah,Thun,we're walking by hours.  
Thun:Maybe we'll find some villagers here that can join us for something.  
Goldense:Whatever,we have to stop, main goal is to find that treasure,and we can't do that too tired.  
Thun:OK.*Sits down near a little river*BUT!FIRST*appoints to Jeena*,STOP SAYING THAT THIS PLACE IS ROMANTIC AND ETC. AND SECOND,*appoints to Ming*STOP BEING A PATTY WITH YOU HAIR!*Ming is combing her hair*  
Ming:What?I just want to stay pretty.  
Godess:Thun,why are you acting as a leader?You're weak.  
Thun:DON'T SAY I'M WEAK!*Thun's yellow eyes turn red and his gloves start to shine*GRAH...*Thun is knocked out by the power released on his body*  
Jeena:OH MY GOSH,THUN!*runs in his direction to see if Thun's all right*Uh-Oh,Maybe his like the Asleep Beautiful story,and he needs a kiss to wake up.  
Thun:*Starts waking up*Huh...What happened?*See Jeena is going to kiss him*HEY,STEP BACK! _ *As like magic,Thun teleports himself to the top of the tree he was near*  
Jeena:What?That was the power she ...Now we are really made one to the another...  
Riggy:...  
Goldense:...  
Thun:Hey,Riggy,Goldense,what happened?  
*Riggy and Goldense were knocked out*  
Witchy:Wow.o_o *Riggy and Goldense wakes up*  
Riggy:What happened?*Riggy looks to his hand,charges power on it and realease a blast of rocks*  
Goldense:WHOA!*Goldense throws a blast of water with his hand*  
Thun:That's the special power the future teller said but...How you have that power?  
Ming:Thun,C' mon!Me and Godess are Elemental Power Officials,we have the power.  
Jeena:And,I'm trained on sure don't know anything about your girlfriend,huh,Thun?  
Thun:You're not my girlfriend,stop with that!  
Goldense:But,and you,Witchy?  
Witchy:Oh...This is the special power she was talking about?Oh,I thought it was another thing,but I have it too.*Witchy looked like she was trying to hide a secret*  
Thun:Well,anyways that can be useful to us,right.  
Jeena:What will be the name of our sons?  
Thun:WHY am I regreting the idea of entering this team now?e_e

?????:Better you start regreting the idea of getting to the treasure too!  
*A Group of Black Echidnas wearing gray pants and blue gloves appeared in the front of the looked very offensive*  
Black Echidna:You'll never defeat us!


	4. Can't let you do that, Team Holy!

*The Black Echidnas group,made of only five echdinas at that time was in heroes' way and didn't seem to give up of their choice*  
Black Echidnas leader:YOU CAN'T GO!THIS FOREST IS OURS AND YOU CAN'T PASS!  
Goldense:Well, gotta go,right,guys?  
Thun:No!We've gotta beat them!For honor and...  
Goldense:*whisper to Thun*But,even with new power,we can't defeat DO know that!._.  
Thun:*whisper to Goldense*But,they're only giving us the idea that they are those kind of teams are weak.  
Ming:Why can't we go?  
Black Echidnas leader:Because our master don't want to.  
Jeena:So...You're not the master,huh?  
Black Echidna Grunt 1:No,he's 's only the leader of this part of the.  
Black Echidnas leader:SHUT UP!I am,it was just...a mishap.  
Jeena:So...Why don't you explain us?  
Riggy:YEAH!Why don't?  
Black Echidnas leader:OK,I think he's not watching us here.I think I can tell you the truth then.  
Riggy:TRUTH?!  
Black Echidnas leader:Try to don't yell,or obedient grunts of him may get you and us!  
Riggy:OK...But who are you anyways?  
Black Echidnas leader:My name is Jeimuzu,and I was one of the villagers who survived the Black Echdinas Invasion.  
Witchy:What?Black Echidnas Invasion?  
Godess:Kind Toeless Forest got invaded years ago by the Black Echidna villagers that used to live here had been nearly of the survivors escaped to Mizeo City to evade captures.  
Witchy:Since Mizeo City is the most protected city ever,there is no risk.  
Jeimuzu:Anyways,some of the survivors got captured and they are forced to work for the Black Echidna Clan.  
Black Echidnas Grunt 2:We were planning a new attack to Fox Village to take over the manufacturing industry of it and take the region to make a way to Spagonia Capital Area itself.  
Thun:Just to think,why are you telling us that?

Jeimuzu:We were in need of an exploration team to take us to Mizeo City,help the army of the Fox Village and destroy the Black Echidna Clan.

Thun:So...Why didn't you go by yourselves?

Jeimuzu:But we have a motive to do that.

Black Echidnas Grunt 3:It's too dangerous to return without any plans,imagine doing that with the plans of the Clan.o_o  
Black Echidnas Grunt 2:We're really lucky,huh?*Puts his hand on Black Echidna Grunt 4,but when he does that,the Fourth Grunt falls,dead*  
Jeimuzu:Oh...DARN IT!They tracked number 4!We've gotta run,now!  
*Sudently the three grunts fall,also seems they got tracked,but our heroes run away with Jeimuzu to another place to tell what happened to the leaders of the Fox Village,we can see three shadows behind some trees*  
Shadow 1:Too bad we couldn't track those another guys.  
Shadow 2:No problem,Tussinami,Jeimuzu have the plans,but there's no problem on changing have only to tell Master about that.  
Shadow 3:Stop calling her Tussinami,Angieru!Somebody can discover our identify!  
Shadow 2:So don't call me Angieru,Mihaki!  
Shadow 3:And don't call me Mihaki!  
Shadow 1:You know that,this isn't right if we want to stay unkown.  
Black Echidna Master:*By a walkie-talkie*Div. Alpha-1,have you made it?Sub div. TLS-3 got killed yet?  
Mihaki:The leader of the Sub-Div. survived.  
Angieru:And he ran with the plans with an exploration team.  
Black Echidna Master:So...WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?GO CAPTURE THEM!  
Tussinami:Master,Div. Alpha-2 is at the end of the Forest,maybe they were more able to catch them.  
Black Echidna Master:Well,I'll warn YOU TRY TO DO SOMETHING RIGHT THIS TIME!GO FOLLOW THEM!  
Angieru:As you order,Master.  
*The three shadows run to the way out of the forest,where the heroes are going to,while this,somewhere near the end of the Toeless Forest*  
Black Echidnas Lt. 1:Well,comrades. Master warned us that an exploration team retrieved a survivor that worked for is a traitor,then there's no excuse to don't kill him.  
Black Echidnas Lt. 2:If Master says that,we gotta do it,but they didn't looked that hard to defeat.  
Black Echidnas Lt. 3:Well,Three needing to defeat an unknown a disadvantageful.  
Black Echidnas Lt. 1:But,Div. Alpha-1 is coming to help us and...*a Shuriken hits its head while talking*  
*The two another members see Jeimuzu running with another two Shurikens in his hand followed by the Exploration Team*  
Jeimuzu:Consider you both dead!


	5. The Climax Escape

Black Echidna Lt. 1:Must...defeat...it...*falls,dead*  
Black Echidna Lt. 2:Oh,Dang got him!  
*When the Second Lt looks to the Third,it only sees it running in Jeimuzu direction holding a sword but when it tried to run,it felt without energy*  
Black Echidna Lt. 2:What...Why is everything getting black...*falls with a Shuriken in its head,it made nearly the same damage the another made,killing it by hitting the brain of the Black Echidna member*  
Black Echidna Lt. 3:You'll pay for their lives!*Tries to hit Jeimuzu with its sword,but the sword gets off its hand and starts to float*  
Witchy:And sis' saying that I wouldn't be able to defeat someone...*holds the sword telepatically*I'm sorry for that,but your means will be the motivation of your death.*swings the sword telepatically cutting the opponent's arm with the sword*  
Black Echidna Lt. 3:Gah!*the arm falls and blood falls with it*  
Witchy:Sorry about that,you could help us. But now, everything it's done.*Swings the sword telepatically making it hits the opponent stomach which causes a bleeding of class 3*It won't survive after ,'ve gotta take Jeimuzu to Fox Village for some explanations.  
Thun:Wow,Incredible.  
Riggy:So,she's not weak as her family thought.  
Witchy:What?You thought I was an excuse to member?If I'm here is to make sure everything is going to be OK.  
Goldense:Well,we've gotta more of those guys comes to fight us.  
Thun:Yeah,you're right.  
*The heroes run with Jeimuzu to the Fox Village being watched by those three familiar shadows*  
Shadow 1:I can't believe they escaped.  
Shadow 2:I think we could defeat them.  
Shadow 3:I don't know,they are more powerful than we thought.  
Shadow 2:Well,they are manipulating a we should fight then more prepared,with better weapons.  
Shadow 3:Yeah,you're kinda of right.  
Shadow 1:We gotta go!*runs into the forest*  
*At the Fox Village*  
Thun:Mister Officer,we need to take this echidna to the nearest official,he has the plans of the Black Echidna Clan in his mind!  
Officer:Wow!OK,Go throught that door.*Apoints to a yellow door*  
Thun:Oh,Thanks.  
*At the office of the major*  
Major:I can't believe a single exploration group took up an important member of the Black Echidna Clan!Oh,I'm so glad we have the plans now.  
Thun:Nah...Thanks Witchy,Lizzy sister,if it wasn't her we wouldn't get past thru the barrier of enemies.  
Major:Where's she,anyways?  
Godess:Sir,She is with her sister and the another members of the team relaxing a little.  
Major:Well,Mr. Jeimuzu,let me show where you'll stay for this time before you go to Mizeo City.  
Jeimuzu:Wait a minute, me say goodbye to my friends.  
Major:OK,Then.  
Jeimuzu:Guys,for now,it's a goodbye,but that doesn't mean it's not also a See you later,OK?  
Thun:OK,bro,take care.  
Godess:Yes,Good Luck at Mizeo City.  
*At the Exploration Headquarters*  
Lizzy:So...You took a Survivor from Toeless Forest...and...EVEN ONE THAT HAD USEFUL PLANS!YOU'RE GREAT!You know that your fame will increase a lot,right?  
Jeena:More than our actual fame?  
Lizzy:Well,your fame will increase from 1 to 6,in a possible total of 100.  
Goldense:WHAT!?Just that?  
Lizzy:Your team is relative new,then it's not hard to know that it doesn't have a big fame.  
Thun:Well means we gotta give our best in our missions.  
Lizzy:By the way,you'll earn a prize if you reach 10 in fame.A room for your team to sleep and it may be bigger or smalller depending of the number of the members.  
Riggy:Well, are we waiting for?Let's go see the Future Teller!  
Lizzy:WHAT?You were tooking missions by a Future Teller?  
Witchy:I said then that wasn't OK,but they did it anyways.  
Lizzy:You should go see some missions at the Missions Board. The missions you do at the Future Teller are unleveled,but the missions from the board have a definited level.  
Witchy:And some members can join the team during those ,Sis?  
Lizzy:Yeah,and the trainer room wants to see about your abilities.  
*Some hours later*  
Lizzy:Here are your wants to see its first?  
Jeena:Me,of Course.  
*Name:Jeena Species:Fox Abilities:Jeena showed to have Thunder-type Abilities during her the ratings are:  
Defense:4/5 Aiming:2/5 Strenght:2/5 Speed:4/5 Power Control:5/5 Observation:During her tests,she didn't stopped talking about some guy called Thun. She seems to like him really much*  
Thun:Well.o_o  
Witchy:My time!o/  
*Name:Witchy Species:Fox Abilities:Witchy showed to have Psychic-type Abilities during her the ratings are:  
Defense:3/5 Aiming:5/5 Strenght:2/5 Speed:2/5 Power Control:5/5 Observation:She is kindly cold enough to kill opponents without being afraid of doing was principally showed up in her last mission*  
Riggy:My time.  
*Name:Riggy Species:Racoon Abilities:Riggy showed to have Rock-type Abilites during his the ratings are:  
Defense:3/5 Aiming:5/5 Strenght:3/5 Speed:2/5 Power Control:2/5 Observation:His type of power slows him easily*  
Goldense:Me now?o/  
*Name:Goldense Species:Fox Abilities:Goldense showed up to have Water-Type Abilites during his the ratings are:  
Defense:2/5 Aiming:2/5 Strenght:1/5 Speed:4/5 Power Control:1/5 Observation:Goldense is still needs more also needs more courage,he acted as a Crybaby in the most parts of the tests*  
Goldense:._.  
Thun:Well,bro.  
Goldense:I had it.I'll sleep a little. Wake me up when there are news!  
Jeena:Thun's turn,please?o/  
*Name:Thun Species:Fox Abilities:Thun showed up to have Thunder-Type Abilities during his the ratings are:  
Defense:3/5 Aiming:3/5 Strenght:2/5 Speed:3/5 Power Control:1/5 Observation:Thun had progresses during the also showed up to have an unleashable power centred near his heart.  
But he doesn't know how to use this power*  
Ming:And me and Godess?  
Lizzy:You are already trained reached the limit to those tests are monthly,not weekly.  
Godess:Well,I'm thankful.  
Lizzy:Also,there are three officials from the Black Echidna Clan,when you are more trained,we would like to send you there to fight them.  
*So,our heroes train to the day where they will fight the three terrors*


	6. Home, New Home at last

*At the room of team,that was earned after doing some simple missions that upgrade their fame to 10,they saw that the room was only with basic things like a table,a fridge,cooking machines,beds and chairs*  
Jeena:It's still needs some female touches.  
Riggy:Heh,. Thun thinks that we can fix this place with her cute

Jeena:*Punches Riggy in his face*Shut up.I'm talking about a Tv,a Sofa...Those things.  
Thun:Well,I think...If we had some money,we could buy those things.  
Riggy:*at the floor*Well,Thun,I forgot to tell you.I picked up some things from the forest and putted on your backpack.  
Thun:Are you serious,Dood?  
Riggy:Aye!Aye!Dood!  
Thun:DOOD!  
*Thun picks his backpack,opens it and finds out that there are some fruits,that are a little rare in another forests*  
Thun:Dude,we're going to be rich!o/  
Jeena:Don't worry,kids. Me and my future boyfriend are going to sell it and buy new things.  
Thun:Stop with that!  
*At the shopping mall*  
Fruits Vendor:WOW!Those fruits are really rare,I can pay you 5900 you accept it?  
Thun:Yes,I think that will .  
*Returning to the "house" of the team*  
Godess:Well,you got a new PC,a TV that Riggy is fixing to accept more channel signals,a new sofa and some new cool things.  
Thun:And a Tool Kit.  
Godess:Why you bought that?  
Witchy:I needed that Toolset to undersant how those weapons work.  
Riggy:Where's Goldense,anyways?  
*They hear punches on the wall*  
Godess:We should see what's happening.  
*They see that Goldense is hitting the walls with real angryness*  
Goldense:GRAH!I HATE THIS!*punches the wall again*I'M NOT A CRYBABY!I'M NOT!  
Witchy:*whisper to the anothers*Stay here.I'll talk with him.  
Goldense:HIYAH!*Punches the wall again*  
Witchy:Goldense,I know it's not your best you didn't liked what they thought about you in the test.  
Goldense:I'm not a crybaby,I'm only younger,that's the fact.  
Witchy:sometimes,you need to accept the time life chooses you to an adventure.  
Goldense:Yeah,you're right at all.  
Witchy:So,come on,give me a hug and forget about just need to train harder!*Opens arms*  
Goldense:*hugs Witchy*Yeah,that's 's calm down a little.  
*So,the days went the Team begins to train bigger and after some weeks,they reach the nivel of Elemental Officers*  
Lizzy:So,you made it,huh?  
Goldense:Yes,but we can't use the uniforms of the Officers.  
Lizzy:Where's Godess and Ming anyways?  
Thun:Ming said she would put her casual clothes back,since from now she's an explorer and Godess said she needed to put the clothes that explorers uses and...*The door opens and shows Ming,using a red dress with stars and shoes and Godess,with a gray jacket,red t-shit behind of it,white pants with some draws of rabbits on the legs of it and red shoes*  
Godess:So,We look OK or not?  
Goldense:Wow,you look amazing.o-o

Riggy:Well,that's a really change if we can say that.  
Thun:Uh,,how it was in the Dress Up Land?XD

Godess:Really good,to tell the liked it a lot.  
Thun:Well,there aren't too many beds in this place,OK?  
Jeena:Well,that means some people will have to sleep together,right?  
Thun:Hold on!Maybe I didn't counted right.*Counts the beds*  
Witchy:So?  
Thun:There are only six beds.T-T Goldense:So,That means that somebody may need to sleep with another person.  
Thun:Well,If it's for the team.  
Jeena:Yes,of course*  
Thun:I'll sleep in the I'll see if I can get my bed back from our home.  
Jeena:*shocked*YOU CAN'T DO THAT!YOU GOTTA SLEEP IN THE BED WITH..EH...YOU CAN'T SLEEP IN THE SOFA!THAT'S WRONG!  
Riggy:Then I can sleep in the sofa!There's no problem to me.  
Thun:We all agree with that?  
Goldense:Yup.  
Witchy:OK.  
Ming:No problem to me.  
Godess:Me neither.  
Jeena:But...But...  
Thun:Well,Choose your beds and do what you need to do.  
*The other members of the team go do their things lefting only Ming and Jeena*  
Jeena:That was my chance.T-T

Ming:Oh,come can show him your love another time. Let's put our things where we need to.  
Jeena:Yeah,you're right.  
*Ming goes to the bedroom and start putting her clothes in a drawer lefting Jeena alone in the living room*  
Jeena:Thun,you'll be mine!I promise that!  
Thun:STOP WITH THAT!


	7. Powers and Feelings,nah,too emotional

PS:Thanks for warning me about the Rules.I'll follow them by now on.  
-Wake UP! *Lizzy yelled after knocking the door strongly* THAT IS THE FOURTH TIME I KNOCK THIS!WAKE UP ALREADY!  
*Riggy opened the door*-Sorry for of them played Domino,and slept late.*Riggy told,trying to sorry about it*  
Oh,I understand. Wait a second. *Lizzy said angry and then entered the house,approached the door of the room,opened it and yelled*-WAKE UP NOW,LAZY PEOPLE!  
*Everybody wakes up with the yell, Goldense falls from its beds, and hits Lizzy leg*  
OUCH! *Goldense said after covering his head* YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT!  
*Lizzy felt in the floor*-THEN YOU SHOULDN'T STAY SLEEPING LATE AND... *A Noise of something falling in the street stopped the confusion*  
*Riggy Yelled from Outside*-HEY GUYS!You should come here!There is a strange thing here.  
*A lot of people comes from other houses and see the weirdest thing that could appear in that calm street,An Angel looking as a Hedhedog was strange enough to make some people earn fear from the poor victim of luck*  
-Auch... Never thought I would fall that hardly.*The Angel Looking Creature Said* At least, is Morning and nobody... *Looks around and see that a lot of foxes were watching him* Oh... DARN IT! *The Angel Looking Creature Ended its phrase with an *  
-There is nothing to watch here! Calm down,people! *Lizzy said,trying to make the people go away*  
*Then after one hour, the population returned to do their things,lefting a little white fox with a blue shirt and blue shorts with white sandals,The Exploration Team and the Angel-Looking Creature*  
-So...*The Angel-Looking creature got up from the floor and started to talk with the people that left* Are you somekind of Extra Militar Force?  
-Yes,We are. *Replied Thun* But...Who are you?  
-Name's Dairoka.I came from the Heavens to pick up the Death Rock and hideout itself in a better place. *The Angel-Looking Creature appointed to the Sky*  
-Well...*Godess started to appoint to the members of the team and say their names*I'm Godess,He's Thun,that over there is Riggy,this is Goldense,she's Ming,Witchy is there and.  
-And...?*Dairoka asked confused*  
-Where's Jeena?*Godess and Ming asked the same question*  
-Believe me.I know when she's going to do something embarassing *Thun answered* ...5,4,3,2,1.  
-Hi,Thun...Do I look better to you now?*Jeena appeared now with white fur,the eyes were red but her dress was normal*  
-What happened to you?._. *Thun asked,scared*  
-A new strange look. I think...It was about some demon,as the Future Teller said. *Jeena answered*  
-So... *The little fox started saying* You discovered my real identify... *The little fox transforms itself in a flash into a demon* ...I have no option except killing you.  
-Then...Bring It ON!*Jeena eyes glowed orange when somehow she lifted a blast of energy that vaporizated the demon*Oof...*Jeena returned to her normal state but felt*  
-Wow. She was awesome! *Thun said* Maybe she should earn a reward for that.  
-What kind of reward? *Darioka,curious,asked*  
-Well, It's a Long Story. But I think you'll understand now. *Thun answered*  
-Godess, Ming, Riggy, Lizzy, Better we take Dairoka to home to talk with him. I think Thun wants to be alone a little with his girlfriend.*Goldense said,laughing,while leaving*  
-I know I regret this every time,but that's only because I'm not that mature enough to a relationship. And you know that, But, I know a way to repay for everything you did for me and to say that after one year or two, We'll be together for sure. *Hugs Jeena and gives her a kiss*  
-I knew you love me, Thun. Hehehehe... *Jeena talked lower,since she was hurted after using her power too much* And I'll be waiting for you, my love.  
-Whatever. *Thun helps Jeena to return home* Don't say anybody about this kiss, right?  
*While Thun and Jeena were returning home,three demons apeared in their way*  
-Oh,PLEASE!Not that again... *Thun whispered*  
-Thun,say Power of Thunder,come to me! *A Voice yelled somewhere*  
-Well,It's not a bad idea at all... Power of Thunder, come to me!  
*Thun turned white and a red symbol of a thunder appeared in his face*  
-Well,C'mon! You won't pass from today.*Thun said,to make the demons angry,while he was creating a Thunder Ball with his hands*  
-ATTACK!*The Leader of the three demons yelled to the another ones,and they ran to attack the white fox*  
-Thun,FAST!Do something!*Jeena yelled, because she couldn't use the powerful form she used some time before*  
-No worry,taste this you idiots!*Thun throws the ball but it transforms into a thunder blast,that damages the demons strongly*  
-Let me end this... Power of Thunder, come to me! *Jeena said aafter returning yo the white appearence she apperead as some time before* NOW, STAY AWAY FOR EVER, HORRID MONSTERS! *Jeena exterminates all of them with a big thunder ray*  
-Finally...*Thun says before falling,weak and tired*  
-Heheh,I'll take you to your home...*Returns to her normal and helps Thun to return home*  
*Finally at home*  
-Those demons, they are searching for me! I can't let you fight with them because of me and that stupid rock! *Dairoka yelled, angry, trying to go out but his left wing was hurt* Auch! If my wings were OK, I would punish those demons in no time.  
-Calm down dude, Don't you saw it? *Thun asked Dairoka* We showed those guys that we weren't weak fighters. Now they'll think better when they try to attack us again.  
-They're not attacking us because of that. They are attacking us because I'm searching the Death Rock... And if it's not back in Heavens,securated by the angels,they won't give us peace. *Dairoka said,looked for the sky and returned to talk*  
Even if you're that powerful,you don't even know what they really are.  
-But, and that power that we manifestated? *Jeena asked Dairoka* Or it's a love signal or it is a.  
-It's a normal manifestation. That means you both have souls that are inpoluted, or you holded your life significate as hardest as possible.  
-Heh... Holding our means of life, right? *Jeena looked to Thun*  
-He's right, my significate of life is be somebody important to an organization. *Thun said, happy* 


	8. The Betrayal of a Lover

-Hey, Thun? *Riggy asked, laughing* Nice Painting, Man!  
-What? *Thun, confused, asked* What painting?  
-Yo, Thun! Nice painting of the house. *Ming appeared, laughing higher than Riggy* You should do that more times.  
-What painting?  
-It's in outside of the house. *Riggy said and continued laughing*  
*Thun went to the outside of the house and saw, in the painting of the house,a draw of him and Jeena in a kiss*  
-What the?  
-Hi, Thun? Did you like it? *Jeena asked, huging Thun*  
-Do you really want my answer? DO YOU REALLY WANT MY ANSWER? I DON'T LIKED! *Thun yelled, angry*  
-Do you loved it, then?  
-NO! I HATE IT! I HATED IT! *Thun angry, entered home and went to his bed*  
-But... But... He said he loved me too and... *Jeena was starting to cry when she thought better* Wanna know what? Whatever!If he doesn't like me, I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE TO REMEMBER HIM ABOUT THAT.  
-Maybe I can help you. *A strange shadow appeared and talked with her*  
-How? *Jeena asked*  
-You'll see. Let's go. *The Strange Shadow and Jeena went in the direction of the Toeless Forest*  
*Some hours later*  
-She gave up of the Exploration Team. *Lizzy said, after looking in the register book*  
-I shouldn't said that to her. I'm so sorry... *Thun told everybody, worried about Jeena*  
-Well, but she couldn't go that fast. -Godess said, after thinking a little- Except if she went some hours before.  
-It seems like she went out of the team since four hours. -Lizzy said, after looking at the register book-  
*During their talk, a Blue Fox entered the place, using black shoes and the rest white*  
-I want to enter in a team. *The Blue Fox talked with Lizzy*  
-Good! *Thun stoped the Blue Fox and talked with him* We need help for a mission, and You would be accepted in our team.  
-OK, Then. I'll enter in your team. My name's Coop, and I'm from Shirah City. *The Blue Fox answered and introduced himelf for his new teammates*  
-There is a problem. *Goldense argued* WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS.  
-I think I can help you. *A Shadow entered the place* I know where your friend is, and what she is doing.  
-Thanks, But who are you? *Riggy asked*  
-I'm Angieru. *Going out of the Shadows, a gray fox,using some kind of ninja clothes,all gray and black talked with them* I worked for the Black Echidna Clan, some years before today. But, after we missed our chance to capture you, The Black Echidna Leader found a powerful member to our Clan, your friend, Jeena.  
-How some people change by being angry, right? *Witchy, ironicantly, said*  
-Well, Your Friend is now a member of the Highest Division of the Clan. She seems to be an interesting fighter for the Clan. And I'm now with no destination to go. So, I thought to work for good this time.  
-You'd be welcome to our team. *Coop, smiling, said*  
-Hey, new guy, you know how this is dangerous? *Witchy whispered to Coop* She was an enemy!  
-She WAS an enemy. *Coop whispered back* And she is the only one that can help us go to the Toeless Forest. Also, she knows the secrets of the organization.  
-OK,Then. You're officially On. *Lizzy congratulated Angieru*  
*So after introducing themselves, the new team went to the Toeless Forest for a lot of missions, principally taking their friend back and finding the rock that Dairoka was searching*  
-MIHAKI!TUSSINAMI!I know you two are here! *Angieru yelled*  
*Mihaki and Tussinami,looked nearly the same as Angieru,only that,Mihaku used gray clothes and Tussinami the same thing,  
as they appeared,with Jeena already wearing the same thing as the another two Clan Members*  
-So... How are you,my ex-friends? -Jeena, ironicallly asked- Did you came here to meet your death?  
-No, we're here to take the rock! -Coop, answered- Better you give it back to us.  
-Well then, You shall regret this. -Mihaku, angry, answered, while taking over the Kunais *Thun forget about waiting the opponents make their move. He attacked Tussinami with a kick and a Lighting Bolt,throwing her near of a tree,  
Riggy helped Thun by hitting Tussinami a type of Iron Rain, but after doing that,Jeena hit him with a Lighting Strike, knocking him out*  
-One out. Are you sure you want to continue?  
*Mihaku asked but Angieru trowing a Light Blast at Mihaku, throwed her miles away,but Angieru herself has also being throwed away by Jeena with a High Kick*  
-Let's go,Tussinami!Let's kick their... what? *Jeena looked surprised to Tussinami that was knocked out near a tree* Uh...Well,I know what to do!Powers of Thunder...  
-STOP!I teached you to only use this power in real emergency manuevers. *The Shadow once again appeared*  
-But,this is a real emergency!  
-These are the intruders?Huh...How Pathetic they look like. *The Shadow said*  
-BETTER YOU CORRECT THIS WORDS OR FIGHT US IN BATTLE! *Coop, angry, yelled*  
-Good, but now you're fighting the one himself... *Two red eyes started to shine in the shadow*


	9. A See Ya Later

-I warned ya... *A Strange Metallic Body with a red central button in the area which should be found a stomach,  
having red eyes appears from the Shadow*  
-Huh...THIS IS THE MAN HIMSELF?You gotta be kidding me. *Riggy joking*  
*A Visor in the robot's face turned On showing a face in a shadow*  
-I'm not here because of business at the "City of Escape".But I left this gift for you. *The Shadow said by the visor,then it turned off*  
*The Robot started attacking Riggy in a combo of punches and kicks,Riggy tried to block all the attacks but failed and went knocked out*  
-I guess you're having enough fun with the robot.I'll go do something,See ya in the graveyard. *Jeena said and flew out*  
*The Robot knocked out Coop with a strong punch, but then, a shhining yellow fox came out from the forest,It was Angieru in the same form Thun experienced before*  
-YOU WON'T DEFEAT MY FRIENDS!*Angieru yelled before doing a super fast combo of punches and kickes, making the robot turn off by the taken damage* Puff...Puff... *Returns to normal* Wasn't it awesome?  
-Well,what are we waiting for? Let's go get the Crystal! *Goldense said*  
*The Heroes ran to get the Rock and take it back to Dairoka but*  
-Where is it? I can't find it! *Angieru was looking for the rock desesparetedly, when she found a note from Jeena*  
*"Friends,  
I know you were all surprised by myself appearing in the Black Echidna Clan but that was a lucky shot.  
I gotta warn you that the Shadow you saw was the Leader of the Black Echidna Clan, Charles. He is the coordenator of the actions of the team.I think I won't return to the team now, because I seriously need a place to hide myself, and some rebels from the clan planned going out of Spagonia and escape to Holoska for some Charles can't go out of the continent and his subordinates aren't problem,we'll hide out and wait until something happens to the Black Echidna Clan.  
Also,here I want to say that the rock you're searching for Dairoka is already with Dairoka, Lizzy and the Autorities.  
You can find Charles at the Mizeo 'll probably be there to find that guy we saved before, 's New Plans are to go to the Town of Saburria and take over the members of the Sand Lizards Clan, that protects the power me and Thun use is normal to animals with can use it,but your enemies may know how to use it.

PS:Tell my family that I'm not escaping from them, but from that I'll be all all know that I'm good to defense myself.  
PS :Take Tussinami to a hospital. Since she was brainwashed,the knock-out may help her regain her memories.  
PS :Good luck to you all, while I'm not here. Even you, Thun.  
Good bye,  
Jeena"  
-Well, you listened her note, let's take Tussinami to the hospital. *Thun, determinated, said*  
*Some hours later,at the hospital, Coop and Thun were sitted in a bench, waiting for something about the brainwashing victim*  
-So, Thun... Tell me what's all about that cool girl you knew? *Coop asked*  
-OK, Coop. Jeena was all lovely with me. But I never liked the idea of showing that so highly. But when she did some paintings that were... embarassing. I yelled with her, and she went to the evil side. At least, that was what I was thinking. Maybe she showed up what she knew.  
-You're saying me that everything happened that way only because some yells? *Coop asked, Laughing*  
-Well, Coop. Maybe she was to emotional to endure what happened.  
-Maybe, Thun, You was too rude with her. *Tussinami said after wenting out of a hospital room*  
-Hey, How you know that? *Coop couldn't understand anything*  
-I earned my memories back,but I won't forgot what I have done in those times. And when your friend came to the Toeless Forest.  
*"We were all surprised, because we saw her before at the Forest, and in the other side.  
-MASTER,STEP AWAY FROM THIS INTRUDER! *Angieru handed two Katanas and threw in Jeena's Direction, but the Katanas were repelled with a big Thunder Barrel*  
-Hey,Hey,Stop... She's in out side now. *The visor in the shadow, controlled by Charles talked* She is Jeena, and it's our newest powerful recruit.  
And she'll enter in your team.  
-But...But...Four members in a Division? *Mihaku asked to the Shadow* That never happened!  
-Your division failed in the capture of her team. So,I'll take out a member of yours... *The Shadow said, with a decisioned voice*  
...It will be you, Angieru.  
-But,But Her? She's like my best friend,master! *Tussinami, crying, told the Shadow*  
-Sorry, but she's the worst of the team in battling. So I have no choice.  
-But... But... It's like the crush that girl has with that strange red fox! That doesn't count? *Angieru asked*  
-He was to rude with me that I couldn't stay there, in his side.*Jeena, decisioned, answered* " *  
-Your friend took over Angieru's Charles had a real big interest in her. *Tussinami told them* Also,Mihaku liked the idea of having a new partner.  
-OK! Now Jeena is somewhere between Holoska and Spagonia, your master have already catched Jeimuzu and eliminated him,probably, and the another member of the team is somewhere unknown. That's great. THAT'S AWESOME! Now we're in serious problems. I don't even understand why I'm taking the problems of the others...*Thun, was going out of the hospital, with his face down to the floor when Coop stoped him*  
-I don't have experience in this, but you helped my problem of entering in a team! *Coop said*  
-And you also helped me to got to the Hospital and earn my memories back. *Tussinami said*  
-OK,I believe in you, so...WHAT ARE WE WAITING? Jeimuzu gotta be in serious problem with Charles,right? *Thun asked the two foxes*  
-YEAH!  
*And so our heroes go to Mizeo City, to help Jeimuzu*


End file.
